We're Driving The Bentley
by MizzMisty
Summary: In which Harvey Specter receives a high school reunion invitation and panics OR Where Donna makes everything okay
1. Chapter 1

**A/N What's up peeps! This is my first Suits fic and I had a lot of fun writing it (s/o to my beta for help). If any of you would like to submit prompts, pm me and I'll see what I can do. Okay, continue :) XxX~Misty**

* * *

High school was kinda shitty.

No actually, it was probably the worst four years of his forty years of life.

Harvey remembered, vividly, every single detail and aspect of it. Even after the twenty-five years he spent trying to forget, the memories didn't go away.

He remembered the boring teachers, the distinct smell of the hallways, and his incompetent and unkind peers. Not to mention, every one of those times where he felt completely lost.

All of this being the reason why he crumpled up and chucked the damn invitation that Donna had given him, all the way across the office and in front of the door.

"Harvey, what the hell?" Donna shouted because of his quick and nonchalant attitude about it.

Harvey didn't offer up any excuses or try to explain. Instead he just kept tapping away at his computer.

He'd never discussed his high school experience with her as much as she had with him. It never became that personal with him. He didn't care to share.

"Harvey," Donna started again before she was cut off by a certain associate.

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?" Mike grimaced as he glanced at the expression on Harvey's face. It wasn't nice.

A jumbled response of yes and no are answered by the two, who then glare at each other.

"Actually, I'm leaving. I have shit to take care of," Donna sings as she started heading out the door, but not before picking up the crumpled paper. "Oh, and Harvey, we'll talk about this later." She gestured to the paper in her hand and then walked out the door.

"What?" Mike questioned as his eye brows quirked.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Don't."

"Well, okay..I just came to drop off the analysis for the Pro-Bono Case." Mike quickly placed the folder on the desk and was halfway headed out the door when Harvey called out to him.

"Yeah?" Mike spun around to look at Harvey.

"What year were you born in?"

" '86... why?"

"Good lord, I'm old."

~•~

Donna slammed the apartment door closed and stomped over to Harvey, who was sitting on the couch.

Harvey smirked. "I see you came to join me, dinner's on the stove."

Donna ignored his comment and sat down next to him. "Why'd you crumple up the invitation?"

Harvey sighed. "There's no point in going to a place I hated to see people I hate."

Donna's face softened and she started to rub his arm. "Why did you hate it?"

Harvey almost didn't answer, but he did so anyway.

"I was a loser in freshman year. I had no friends 10th through 11th and it's not really a time I want to relive. Especially the big let down of senior year, God that was bad," His face contorted with embarrassment and clutched the bridge of his nose as he remembered the injury that costed his baseball team the state championship.

Donna frowned. "Oh, honey," she moved her hand into his hair and rubbed his scalp. "You're much better than them, so, when we get there, you flaunt yourself like you're a pig from the county fair."

Harvey cracked a smile and laughed.

"No, but really, Harvey, your name is on the wall. Whatever any of them said to you before doesn't matter, " Donna continued, still steadily rubbing Harvey's scalp. "And you also have moi." She smiles.

"Yeah, I do," Harvey smiled back.

Harvey leaned in to give Donna a quick peck on the lips. "and I love you." He whispered.

"I know," Donna whispered back and nodded. "Are you going? I'll come with you."

"I guess." He sighed.

"Good, because I already RSVP'd." Donna smiled again.

Harvey frowned. "Donna."

Donna leaned into his lips again. "It's fine, because I'll be bringing your Diploma to show off." She whispers, her mouth pressed against his ear.

Harvey's eyes widen. "Oh...what else."

Donna kissed his neck and smirked. "Mmm...your law liscence."

"Mmmmm." His hand wandered to the zipper on the back of her dress.

"And the Bentley, we're driving the Bentley." She smirked.

He groans. "Oh Mrs. Specter, you're a pageant Mom after my heart."

They both laugh, Harvey because he knew everything was going to be alright if he had Donna, and Donna because of how vulnerable he gets with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps! First things first, no, this is not a chapter update, but, it is an update on the story. I will be writing the reunion but in a different story because it has a story in itself and I think you guys will enjoy it, pinkys crossed, haha. So, be on the lookout for my story **_"Homebound"_** for the reunion and a story plot. XxX ~ Misty


End file.
